


Smashing Pomegranates

by Fanged Nymph (paradoxicalbrain)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalbrain/pseuds/Fanged%20Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seasons change, so does Persephone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And with the seeds  
> she planted a tree  
> deep in his heart.  
> It grew as strong as  
> his spine  
> with fruits as sweet as  
> her lips.

_Persephone doesn't smile anymore_ , her mother thinks a little bitter.  
There's no light in her eyes when she ascends from darkness. Persephone is beautiful still, always will be, but her hair is getting darker, her expression harder to define. Demeter doesn't know what to do and spring gets colder.


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone doesn’t know the difference between the night sky and the endless ceiling of his Underworld anymore. The stars might as well be gems he placed there for her. She doesn’t remember if it’s always been that way or if he did it after taking her, doesn’t seem important.  
  
His smile is harsh, his mouth is always hungry. She wonders if the dead are as voracious as he is. She soon realizes they aren’t.  
Hades has a hunger of his own.  
  
She opens her eyes to see the sun, warm and welcoming, at the end of an afternoon. She doesn’t smile, except she isn’t bored either. The leaves are changing. Summer is close to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first time he wasn’t there when she arrived. The crack on her mother’s earth was hollow and colorless, without any shades of dark blue or grey. Persephone didn’t look back – at her mother – as she walked down the steps. She could feel winter grow behind her until the ground swallowed the loophole.

Persephone is used to the darkness by now; her eyes find it a pleasant experience after months exposed to a strong sun. The dark can be very kind once in a while and, unlike mortals’ belief, the Underworld is neither cold nor warm. Persephone isn’t sure if it’s something in between, but she thinks it could be.

Her dress has tiny glimpses of light. She made it of shadows and clouds, collecting stars to match her thoughts. Demeter didn’t like it, claimed the dress was too black and blue, despite the weak shine when the girl moves. Persephone wasn’t expecting her mother to understand. There, in the Underworld, she became life. As Persephone walked, the dead turned their heads to watch her.


	4. Chapter 4

A lovely sound echoed through the corridors. Persephone noticed the closer she got to the throne room, the louder it became. She knew a mortal had managed to cross all of the Underworld’s rivers with Charon’s help – who received a proper payment of course; there were rumours of it everywhere before her arrival. The nymphs gossiped about a young man searching for his beloved wife.  
  
 _So romantic_ , she thought almost bored.  
  
The boy’s voice was filled with sadness. If the dead could sing, this would be their song; melancholic and slow, sorrow all over the words. Suddenly easy to understand why the nymphs were so curious; his voice was a true gift from the Gods.  
  
Her entrance wasn’t ignored – Thanatos looked at her, despite keeping his distance, small grin on his face as always; Sisyphus was there too, sitting on the rock he was forced to carry, gazing her for a quick moment – except for the poor boy who was too scared to sing with his eyes open and her self-proclaimed husband, Hades, whose posture turned rigid, his jaw tense; he clearly refused to acknowledge her presence. She stood near him, pretending to ignore his existence as well.  
  
Once the mortal stopped singing, he opened his eyes, so full of hope. He was clearly surprised to see Persephone there, making a quick reverence, trying to recover his breath. She knew the effect her dress had, especially in such a dreadful place, almost as impressive as her husband’s beautiful silver throne.  
  
All of them remained in silence for a while. At some point, she made the unconscious decision to go down the steps, coming near the young man, who she noticed to be fairly attractive to human standards. Persephone smiled, she knew it would drive her husband insane; it was even clearer he was angry when Thanatos left silently and Sisyphus went back to his eternal work.  
  
\- What’s your name, dear? Is it as beautiful as your song?  
  
\- It’s… It’s Orpheus. – he tripped on his words.  
  
\- So you’re indeed the boy the nymphs were talking about so much.  
  
\- They heard me sing, my Lady…  
  
\- She’s not yours. – Hades shouted between his teeth, making the boy tremble.  
  
\- Go on, dear. – she smiled as sweetly as she could.  
  
\- T-t-they told me t-to come here.  
  
\- You’re really brave, sweet boy. The King of the Underworld is not known to be a merciful one. I suppose you've already told him what you desire.  
  
\- Yes, yes, I have.  
  
\- But after hearing you sing, how could he deny you anything? You should be rewarded just for coming here.  
  
\- Many come here, no one ever goes.  
  
\- Heracles has and took Cerberus with him. – Persephone finally looked at Hades.  
  
\- Someone who I deem inexplicably important intervened on his favour…  
  
\- And yet you gave him an insanely difficult task, thinking he wouldn't be capable of overtaking the beast. – she interrupted him. Hades nearly cringed. – You should allow Orpheus to, at least, try to save his beloved.  
  
\- And why is _that_?  
  
\- Because I want you to. Simple as _that_.  
  
\- If you like the kid so much, why don’t you just _keep him_?  
  
\- _Force feed him some pomegranates?_  
  
Persephone knew she had crossed a line on this moment. Hades’ face had quickly turned into a pained grimace, and then nothing. She held her breath.  
  
\- Go. – he said suddenly, his eyes meeting Orpheus’. – Don’t dare to look back. Go all the way out of my Kingdom. Your wife will be behind you, I give you my word, but if you look back, for even one second, she’ll be trapped here forever. Do you understand me?  
  
Orpheus shook his head, eyes filled with joyous tears.  
\- Thank you Lord, thank you!  
  
Persephone looked over her shoulder, at the young man, with a weak smile on her beautiful face.  
  
\- Go now, dear, and remember to _never look back_.  
  
So he did, going as fast as he could. Soon, they were left alone in that big, almost empty, space.  
  
It was hard to tell how long they stayed in silence. Hades wouldn't hurt her, that much was certain, but how much she had hurt him this time was unknown. Persephone licked her lips fast, preparing herself to talk.  
  
\- I know you're still mad about Heracles, if only there was any reason to be angry about I’d understand better. Cerberus is _fine_.  
  
\- I suppose you don’t care if it’s not your dog. – she turned her face away from his gaze, controlling a laughter, for he sounded like a spoiled child. – I thought you’ve liked Cerberus, always walking around with him, showing him more love than…  
  
\- _I like the dog_ … Even if he’s not exactly a conventional one... _Are we done here?_  
  
Persephone knew he had more to say; she simply didn't want to hear it. His words usually end up echoing inside her mind, that wasn't something she wanted to bear right now. Poor Orpheus needed to be watched over, it was only fair for the young soul to have his other half back.  
Hades let out a heavy sigh, leaning forward and covering his eyes with his palms for a short period. He finally looked at her and said:  
  
\- As you wish.  
  
There was no reverence when she parted, then again he didn't expect – nor wanted – that from her. At the corridor, her ears captured one last sentence, which made her as sour as the words were pronounced.  
  
\- Like _always_ , my Queen 


	5. Chapter 5

Hades avoided her for the next few days; his mind was uneasy and he did not wish to start another fight. Any thoughts he had were terribly unpleasant, he caught himself full of doubt. Thanatos was staring at him, he stared back.

\- What? – voice dangerous as poison.

\- You should talk to her.

\- You lack respect. – Hades complained. – I assume it’s my own fault. Sometimes I think you’re becoming more loyal to _her_ than you are to me.

\- Never, my Lord. I am, however, fonder of her gracious presence than of yours; I suppose everybody is. – Death smirked.

\- You’re too petulant.

Thanatos shrugged. “Petulant” wasn't the worst description ever made of him. There were far worse things to be called.  
\- I just thought you should, doesn’t please me to see both, my King and my Queen, in such terrible mood.

\- Go find something better to do than bother me.

\- As you command, my Lord. Now, if you excuse me. – he made a reverence and left.

* * *

Later, in his room, Hades would think about what Thanatos said. It was dark and lonely there, exactly like his mind has been for the last few centuries. The Underworld usually reflected that, except when Persephone entered. He knew everything had changed when he took her. Suddenly glimpses of light through the nether sky could be seen; the trees that never changed seemed to grow more fruits; and the cold was gone.

His particular universe changed to fit her. It was still crueler and harder than her shiny mother’s world, this could never change, doesn’t matter if the gems became brighter to get his wife’s attention.

Hades’ footsteps made no sound as he moved closer to one of the walls. The golden mirror he placed there for her remained untouched, he wondered if she ever took a glance at it. He touched the stone floor with the tip of his fingers, not putting much thought to what he wanted out of it. A ruby appeared upon his hand, shaped as a small human heart, so realistic he could almost swear it was going to start beating. His dark grey eyes analyzed it for a minute, finding a terrible flaw as he turned it.

The ruby was broken; a huge crack crossed its center. He wanted to crush it, turn it back to dust. When came down to it, he didn’t. Instead he sat down, on the border of his – their – bed. Was he in awe? It was hard to tell, he hardly ever is impressed. Hades can count on the fingers of one hand the times he was speechless.

 _Persephone was present in all of those moments_ , he added mentally. His mouth made an annoyed sound that escaped his control. Why were emotions so difficult to ignore now? He was never like his siblings …

An echoing sound interrupted his thoughts, like earth shaking. There were complaints about earthquakes disturbing the dead, he shouldn't have ignored it. When Hades turned around to see, there was no door, only a crack on the wall – oddly familiar to the one on the ruby he held. The agonizing Goddess broke his heart once more.

\- Orpheus failed.

\- So I have heard.

They were standing in front of each other in the middle of the room. Persephone much smaller than him, barely reaching his shoulders. She had to look up so her eyes could meet his. Hades used to think she had nothing of her father, until he realized her fury was like a storm… Not that she was capable of intimidating him, not even Zeus was. The difference is that he cares about her state of mind more than he cares about his own; and that’s the most dangerous fact he had ever found. Persephone should never know, only suspect and speculate it. He would not always bend to her will, would he? What if she chose soft words? How could he resist?

\- Why didn't you help him?

\- Why didn't _you?_  
  
\- I have no power here. – she jabbered.

\- You’re wrong. You’re the Queen. I gave you any power you’d need. So, tell me, _why didn't you help him?_

\- I… I…

\- This is not your mother’s realm, stop behaving like a child. You want something done? Take manners into your own hands.

\- Now it’s too late! I can’t help Orpheus!

\- Then you help the next one. By all means, do what you want!

Her lower lip was trembling; she was clearly holding back tears. Crying in front of him was never an option, he noticed, not even at her darkest days. Hades felt a sudden curiosity to know what he resembled to in her view.

A big evil ill-tempered monster with sharp teeth ready to devour her at any sign of weakness. Oh, he wanted that in a painful level, to have her between his teeth again. He could bruise her and mark her, maybe leave a scar; he still had the one she gave him (three of her nails went deep enough into his lower back, more similar to claws than she’d admit).

\- Say it, whatever it is that you want to, say it. Call me names, blame and accuse me of whatever it is that you desire. – his hand smashed the ruby heart. – Or are you scared your voice will fail with a new lie? _Forced feed you some pomegranates?_ Have I really? Sweet innocent _Kore?_ Who never whispered my name in your sleep? Who never called out for me?

They were standing closer now. He stopped her before she could slap him, his fingers held her arm tight and left the pale skin stained red once he abruptly freed her. Persephone took two steps backwards.

\- Don’t you dare. – he warned. Gods, he felt exhausted, arguing with her over the same subjects was tiresome. Maybe this was an Eros trickery that lasted too long.

Persephone’s hands were fists, they stared at each other. At last, she roared quickly and walked out of the room. He never followed her when she was furious, who knew for how long she would disappear this time? Days? Weeks? Months? Then go straight back to her mother and complain about the mean old nether-worldly king.  
Then, she was in their room again. Hades couldn't stop himself from frowning. Persephone had a determinate strong façade on now.

\- What would have you done? – she asked suddenly. – If you were Orpheus, a mere mortal, what would have you done?

Hades stood silent for a moment, when he slowly confessed the words his eyes were no longer on hers.

\- I would have died. – his voice sounded as neutral as he could manage. – If we were mortals and you died. I’d beg Thanatos to have you back, if he denied me; as I think he would, because who could ever give you up? If you remained dead, I’d die with you. I’d enter the Underworld, search for you until you were in my arms, eat of the food and stay.

\- But I wouldn't remember you. I wouldn't even remember me.

\- Then I suppose we would end up as two lost souls…

He waited, his body was tense and still. That was possibly the most vulnerable he allowed himself to be in front of her, of anyone as a matter of fact. Hades didn’t see when his wife came closer; he only felt Persephone’s hands on his face, her lips against his. She was gentle and so addictive.  
That was the first time she ever initiated a kiss between the two of them. It was interrupted as promptly as it started.  
Persephone watched his expression. Hades wondered what she saw that made the tiniest of smiles appear, an echo of his never-easy smirks.

\- Maybe I could love you after all. – she whispered, pressing her lips under his ear.

Hades was ready to push her to bed, make her moan these words over and over again, if only she hadn’t escaped through his fingers as Persephone constantly does. He almost didn’t have time to see her going away.


	6. Chapter 6

Her arms were around his shoulders. Persephone’s new sense of intimacy didn't seem to disturb him. It was a natural progression at this point. She could sense a change in Hades; his skin wasn't so cold against hers anymore. Maybe it wasn't him; perhaps the change was within her, body and mind.

He had thrown some cruel truths at her. She knew his exact words were marked underneath her skin, because Persephone did dream of him the very night they first met. Her lips spent days wanting to say his name out loud. The nymphs said he would hear it if she did. The silent God who did not glance at her once during the same night all the others tried to impress her or make her smile. They all treated her like a toy, so arrogant. She was basically running away from them when she found him outside, staring at the sky.

\- Do you ever miss it? – she was standing next to him at this point, noticing how much bigger he was up close, stronger, slightly scarier. Shadows followed his every move.

\- What? – he raised one brow.

\- The sky, I mean.

\- Oh... I never think about it… It’s been so long.

\- I heard nymphs saying…

\- Nymphs gossip more than they should.

\- That you meet some of them. Once in awhile.

\- Shouldn't you be near your mother?

\- I’m not always near her.

\- Shouldn't you be, precious little thing? – a half-smile showed in his face.

\- I’m not a thing. – she crossed her arms – Contrary to the apparent belief of every God around here. I'm my own being.

\- I heard nymphs saying… – now he was mocking her.

\- Nymphs gossip more than they should. – she imitated him.

\- That you are constantly under your mother’s shadow.

\- Well, I’m not. As you can see.

\- Demeter is probably searching for you. She has a great deal of drama attached to her personality. If I were you…

\- Luckily, you're not.

\- I wouldn't be bothering the King of the Underworld and certainly not making Demeter worried sick. She'll think one of them kidnapped you.

\- I hope they believe you are as scary as you think, so if they see me here, they won't bother me.

He smiled openly this time.  
\- I am scarier than you think I am.

\- _Good._

\- Were you this petulant with others, precious little girl?

\- No, you got a special prize.

He leaned closer. The next second he talked, Persephone felt his ice-like breath.  
\- I deal with far worse nightmares than you could ever imagine, little girl. So watch your mouth or I will.

\- I’m not scared of you.

\- I might as well steal you for myself, then.

She gasped surprised, making him laugh. She had no time to respond properly, her mother had found her.  
\- Who would have thought you were still capable of laughter, brother?

\- You should keep an eye on your peevish little girl. – he didn't move at all.

\- I’m not peevish. – she whispered, hoping only Hades would hear.

\- _Kore!_

\- I’m sorry, mother.

\- It’s time for us to go. – Demeter said impatiently. – Have a good night, brother.

\- You too, sister… And you, peevish little girl.

Persephone nearly repeated her words, had not her mother grabbed her arm, dragging her away from him. It was said later that Hades could not keep his eyes away from her that night.

So, no, it wasn't a surprise when she dreamed of him, surrounding her with his strong arms, pushing her against moist grass. There was no place to escape to in that dream and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Hades reined her thoughts for those following days. Persephone wanted to know if his hands were as cool as his breath. It wasn't a surprise that she dreamed of him again either. The unexpected was how real the new dream was. Her lips finally whispered his name. She woke up agitated; her eyes still had difficulty adjusting to darkness. He was there that night, lurking close to her bed. Persephone almost screamed.

\- What are you doing here?

\- You called me.

\- I did not.

\- I heard you.

\- That’s not possible, I was asleep.

\- I noticed.

\- What? Do you always come when you _believe_ someone called your name?

\- No, you got a special prize.

She blushed, secretly wishing he could not see it. The silence made her uncomfortable. Was he analyzing her with those dark grey eyes of his? It was weird, feeling so exposed to such critical view.

\- What do you want? An apology? I’m sorry. _I truly am_. I shouldn't have…

\- No, you shouldn't.

He was dangerously close, head leaning towards her.  
\- Don’t lie to me, precious little girl. Your mother may believe your beautiful big earth eyes, but I don’t. I know darkness when I see it.

Her mouth opened and no sound came. It was the first time she was ever left speechless. The girl always had a sharp answer at the tip of her tongue that she only swallowed in front of her mother. At that minute, she was genuinely without words.

\- Don’t take me away.

\- Why not?

\- Because I don't want you to.

\- What have I just told you about lying to me?

She bit her lower lip. What else could she tell him? Something he would believe in.  
\- Mother won't be pleased.

\- I've never cared about pleasing my siblings.

His hands were cold, slowly caressing her thighs up, opening her legs.  
\- You've got five seconds to give me a good reason not to kiss you.

Persephone couldn't find one; she didn't want to. What would his teeth feel like against her skin? How would it be to actually have his body surrounding hers? These answers she wanted to find out. She could barely believe her ears when her voice said:  
\- Not here, my mother could hear.

Persephone realized later she wasn't entirely sure of what was about to happen, only that she deeply desired to know.  
When he opened the ground, helped her walk through it, guided her to his bed, it didn't feel real. Not even when he took her dress off, not even when she started taking his clothes off, hands shaking. Persephone found herself delighted by his lean figure; he wasn’t only muscles, despite his large shoulders. He was nothing like the other Gods.

By the end of the night she knew why nymphs talked so much about him. Tongue tracing down her spine, fingers touching parts of her body that used to be somewhat unknown. The obvious craving for more, like he couldn't get enough. Did he behave that way with others? She hoped not. Persephone desperately wanted him that hungry only for herself.  
  
Before that moment she never thought that she would like someone pulling her hair and biting her that hard, one of the hands closing around her neck while the other squeezed her thigh. That little pain made it so intense between that very welcomed push and pull.

\- You seem distracted. – Hades voice was soft and low. Persephone smiled.

\- Do I?

\- What are you thinking about? – he lifted her over his shoulder, making her sit on his lap. He always carries her as if she weighed less than a feather. The throne room felt surprisingly silent.

\- Where did everybody go?

\- So you were distracted. – he smirked, tracing her lips with the tip of his thumb. She bit him; he didn't care. – Tell me what was in your mind.

\- Does it matter?

\- Everything about you matters.

\- Is big scary Hades going soft?

\- Maybe. – his hand was on her neck at this point. – For you.

She didn't have time to respond. His lips were already against hers, pressing them to open. One of her hands pulled his hair, the other had its nails digging deep into his bare throat. Soon, she started taking his armor off as he raised her dress; both hands on her hips, giving rhythm to their movements.

It was one of those rare moments Persephone hoped it'd never end, especially if he kept moaning her name.


	7. Chapter 7

The trees don't swing, in fact, they don’t move at all unless someone touches its leaves that silently go back to their original position. Some would call it monotonous, Persephone liked to believe it was stable, reliable as a rock. Nevertheless, it was still weird the sensation of cold earth compared to a very alive grass. Not that this earth was dead, it wasn't; she could feel it vibrating with power underneath her toes. It was different from what she knew up above.

Demeter wouldn't like it; her mother would find it awfully dreadful, even winter is better than that. Persephone doesn’t really know; she only sees melted snow and life growing again. Sometimes she wishes winter lasted longer so she could catch a glimpse of what it looks like. Maybe Hades knew, maybe the Underworld had its own version of winter for when she wasn't around.

The ghostly mortal figures were fewer in this undiscovered part of the Elysian Fields. Everything seemed lighter too. Persephone plucked a random leaf, examining its shape. It was oddly familiar with one side green and another pure white. Her fingers started to carelessly collect and tangle them, easily making an intricate crown to fit her head.  
  
Her hair used to be exact the same color of Demeter’s, a very light brown, but the new curls were growing darker and turning black at its ends. Persephone was quite pleased when she noticed that small surprise. It was the first time she felt there was something entirely hers, without any traces of Zeus or her mother. The nymphs had a lot of fun braiding the waves to expose the difference. Demeter turned her face away every time that happened.

 _“What happened to my little Kore?”_ she can almost hear Demeter say.

_Was that ever my name? Am I forever a little girl? Oh, mother, I love you, but will you only love one version of me? Will you always resent me if I dare to change? Am I supposed to be a tree damned to the size of a flower?_

Persephone sighed, sitting under a tree she didn’t pay attention to. She took a glance at the crown in her hands. A small smile she couldn't control appeared on her lips. With a deliberated movement, she crowned herself. The white of the leaves made a beautiful contrast with her hair.

She relaxed against the tree trunk, it reminded her of the nymphs; they always change suddenly. Not very fair when you're playing games. Looking up, it had a wonderful silhouette. The trunk had curves shaped like a woman. Persephone used it to stand up; her fingers are used to wood. Taking few steps back she saw how small that one tree was compared to others. She bit her lower lip, concentrating; with nymphs if you concentrate hard enough it’s easy to see a face, besides, they usually burst out laughing. Persephone isn't sure what’s so funny. Nymphs seem to laugh at everything lately.

The face was higher than Persephone expected, making her look up a little. It was beautiful, truly. Prettier than most nymphs, if such was possible. The tree didn't move, not even when Persephone’s finger tips carefully touched its fake lips.

\- I see you. – she whispered. – No need to hide.

The eyes stayed firmly closed. If the Goddess had been heard, there were no signs of it. For a moment Daphne’s terrible fate crossed Persephone’s mind. Could this be her? No, she wouldn't be in the Underworld.

\- That’s Leuce.

Persephone turned around. Thanatos was standing a considerable distance from her, but close enough to be listened. He was gazing at the tree.

\- Who?

\- Hades’ first wife.

\- What?

Thanatos posture changed; he was more erect, both hands hiding in his back, eyes staring anywhere except her.  
\- I thought… I thought you knew. I’m sorry, your Highness.

\- Why wouldn't he tell me about her?

\- I… Maybe he… I mean, he…

\- _Spit it out already!_

She was abruptly near him. It was the first time she ever saw Death so uncomfortable; scared even. No smirks on his face this time. If she wasn’t so furious she would have laughed at the idea of him being afraid of her; he is so much older.

\- He must have a reason for not telling you.

\- He knows everything about me! _Don't I deserve the same privilege?_

\- Yes, my Queen, of course.

\- Don’t you have anything else to tell me? Why are you even here?

\- I will be gone as soon as you want me to.

\- Go. – she said tired; Thanatos didn't move at all, as if his feet had magically created roots. Persephone glared at him. – _Now!_

He shook his head quickly, made the smallest reference and disappeared. Did he and his brother always behaved like kids?

Persephone took her leaf crown off, throwing it at the tree. An urge to burn it all down took over her; what a shame fire isn’t her element. The earth trembled, the tree trunk cracked, making it uneven. Persephone gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. That had never happened before. She turned away violently, running towards the palace.

Later, Persephone barely knew what made her so angry. The next few days were silent; she couldn't help but to go back to avoiding Hades. Every day she caught herself wandering around Leuce, systematically trying to ignore her. It seemed as impossible as ignoring her husband’s clear worry. At some point she gave in, coming near the tree.

\- What happened to you?

No answer came, exactly as before. The crown Persephone had made remained fallen on the roots, it was half undone now. The crack was still there. She felt so guilty; her fingers gently fixed the crown and placed it on a branch. Her next move was uncertain; she hesitantly placed both hands on the tree.

\- I’m sorry. I wasn't mad at you… I… I was mad at him. _I'm always mad at him._ Every chance I get to be, I don't even know why.

With eyes wide shut, Persephone used her powers to fix the tree. It was uneven still; nonetheless, it was in one piece again. Leuce almost seemed bigger. Persephone sighed, sitting among the roots. Suddenly something fell on her head. The leaf crown that at first perfectly fitted her was a little bit loose now. She glanced at the tree, but it didn't seem to move at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Persephone feels his presence long before he shows himself. Was her silence painful to him as much as it was to herself? Sometimes Persephone wanted to hurt him, if she couldn't do that physically, she would appeal to his emotional side. Most Gods believe Hades has turned completely ruthless; no suffering could affect him and, maybe, he enjoyed others pain. It was undeniable that his nature wasn't the most lovable, nonetheless, Hades is fair. The Underworld is the prove of it; torture only comes to those who deserve it and joy to those who earned it.

Persephone didn't feel so just. She felt sad and lonely, so Hades should feel the same. It was his fault after all, wasn't it? Whenever Persephone believed she belonged with him, something happened. She couldn't let him in, because he couldn't do the same for her, right?

The shadows seemed to grow. Was Persephone controlling them? How could it be? No, it was probably Hades in his silent watch. What was he thinking? Was he struggling with an internal battle? Persephone hoped so. If the Underworld was a cage, then it would be for both of them.

He finally walked to her. For a moment, she swore there was smoke coming out of his hair and fingertips. Hades didn't say a word; he simply sat down next to her, his expression was impossible to read. Her face turned away from him at the same time her arms were crossed. The silence remained, no souls dared to wander near them.


	9. Chapter 9

Time is difficult to count in the Underworld, too easy to lose its track. Months passed before they talked to each other again. Sometimes, Persephone and Hades would quietly share the same room, no words exchanged between both of them. Spring came and she went away. Hades didn't expect her to say goodbye at this point, but he did get a surprise when she came back, a very unpleasant one.

The boy was basically hiding behind her skirt. How old was he anyway? Not past seventeen for sure. Hades eyes pierced through his soul.  
\- He is under my protection until Aphrodite comes.

Persephone’s voice was cold. She looked no older than the boy standing behind her, but Hades knew better. Gods don’t age the same way mortals do, especially Persephone; she always seemed younger when she came back from her mother’s arms, it wasn't hard to guess why.

\- Do as you wish. – his words were as cold as hers.

\- The Underworld is not a place for the living. – Thanatos interrupted. Persephone stared shocked at him, it was the first time he ever went against her will.

\- You are right. – Hades nodded. – Keep your mortal away from us and he shall be safe.

\- Of course.

Persephone did not bow; she simply turned her back to him. Before they could go, Thanatos touched the boy’s shoulder.  
\- I’ve seen your death, you young fool. 

\- _How dare you?_ – Persephone shouted, pushing him away from the boy. – He is my visitor and should be treated with respect!

\- You may be Queen, but every time you go, you come back as a child. He is nothing except trouble. You should have not accepted this quest.

\- Watch your mouth. - she grabbed the boy’s arm. – And stay away from us.

Persephone stormed out of the throne room without even glancing at Hades.  
\- How could you allow that, my King?

\- She is Queen, you should show more respect. – Hades said bored. – Now go back to your business, my friend, for she is not of your concern.

\- But…

Hades hair was fire, so were his fists.  
\- Do you think it pleases me? It doesn’t.

\- Talk to her then! Tell the story about Leuce.

\- This is not your decision to make! – he was standing, bigger than before. – Now go!

\- As you wish, my Lord. – Thanatos made a small reverence. – I hope you don’t come to regret this.

\- I already do. – he sighed. – I already do.

Thanatos stayed silent for a moment, and then he nodded, leaving Hades alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Persephone didn't feel this way for such a long time that it’s weird how her whole body responds to it now. Laughter makes her surprised, she feels like a child again. Adonis has one of the most beautiful smiles she has ever seen, oh and he is always smiling; even in such a dreadful place. 

She runs and runs through the chthonic woods, screaming delighted every time he gets near. Adonis hands are warm on her waist; he lifts her with effort, unlike Hades. Persephone doesn't let herself think about Hades for more than few seconds. It’s painful. She’s been avoiding pain lately.

 _Mortals are beautiful because they don’t last long_ , she thinks as her hands caress the young boy’s face. _It’s no wonder why all the other Gods fall for them so often._

They roll on the never-changing grass. Persephone can see Leuce with her peripheral vision, the back of her mind whispers doubts she doesn't want to acknowledge, so she puts her arms around Adonis’ neck.

\- You are beautiful. – his voice is low, he is scared of being heard.

\- Not as much as Aphrodite. Nobody is.

\- I don’t care.

Persephone is on top of him, each leg on a different side of the boy. She feels him grow under her touch.  
\- Say you love me and I will kiss you.

\- I do.

\- Say the words.

\- I do.

That’s not what she asked for, but she kisses him anyway. She hopes Hades finds out, she wants him enraged and hurt. Persephone lets the boy touch her, he is gentle and caring. Adoration fills his eyes. Hades doesn't look at her like that, except she can’t tell whether she wants him to or not.

She rides Adonis right there; she rides him until she comes. Once she’s done, Persephone glances at his face. Oh, what a beautiful sight, only if he wasn't so empty. There’s nothing of his she truly wants, only his life. That’s what makes her like him, he is alive. Hades doesn't feel that way and yet, is he dead? She doesn't know.

That boy’s mouth isn't so hungry, _maybe he isn't that way with Aphrodite_. Not that it matters. Persephone doesn't want his love, all she likes is his beating heart, because she can’t remember if Hades’ still beats (or if it ever did).

_What a disgrace, that man hiding in every corner of my mind._

So she kisses Adonis again, hoping he won’t last. 

Aphrodite will be here soon.


	11. Chapter 11

There’s hardly any life in the Underworld, but bones are white and sometimes dressed in gold. Adonis looks great dressed in gold; he matches Persephone’s new jewelry, such a wonderful accessory he makes. The boy with the easy smile is trying to touch her again. She puts his hands away; he still thinks it’s all a game, he may even think she loves him.

\- You look older. – he says suddenly.

\- Do I? – her smile is cold, not that he notices it.

\- Yes, a little.

\- Does it bother you?

\- No, not really.

\- Good. – she pets his head, then gently touches his chin. – You look older too, I suppose.

\- Maybe it’s because we've been so long under here.

\- Maybe. – she nods, without actually agreeing. He doesn't notice that either.

\- Don’t you miss the sky? – the boy’s voice is bittersweet. 

\- Do you?

\- All the time.

His arms are spread out on his temporary bed. Persephone gave Adonis a large room filled with light to match his pretty hair and decided to sleep with him ever since his arrival. Hades did not say a word about it. That infuriated her, did he not care? 

The boy’s lips are moving; sometimes Persephone wishes he couldn't talk at all.

\- I miss the wind too, have you noticed how there’s none here?

\- What did you expect?

\- Something different, I guess.

Persephone stands up, slowly walking to the door. It doesn't surprise her when the boy decides not to follow her like he used to, in fact it pleases her. He wasn't that interesting anymore; lately she wonders if he ever was. She had explored every inch of his golden skin only to find out there wasn't much to take from him. 

\- Persephone. – he called out, she stopped without looking back at him. – It’s dark whenever you’re not near.

\- Does it scare you?

Adonis hesitated, making Persephone finally stare him. Yes, the darkness obviously scared Aphrodite’s bright boy. He sat on his bed, helpless. Persephone came closer, going back to her place in his bed.

\- Don’t worry. – Persephone whispered as she pressed her body against his. The boy relaxed, caressing her thighs. This time, she let him touch her simply to distract them both.

* * *

Aphrodite’s angry screams echoed through the walls. Hades rolled his eyes as Thanatos laughed uncontrollably. He wasn't surprised at all when the betrayed goddess dragged her newest pet by the arm to the throne room. The boy was naked in shame and, as soon as they stopped walking, Aphrodite made him get down on his knees.

\- I leave for a little while…

\- A long time in mortal years. – Persephone says; her face is impossible to read as she makes her way to her own throne, next to Hades’.

\- And your wife takes advantage of my poor Adonis.

\- Oh, he was enjoying himself. – the Queen’s smile never reached her eyes, a little detail only Hades would notice.

\- You've kidnapped her! Can’t you control her?

\- Hades did **not** kidnap me. – Persephone stood up. All the doors slammed shut, the floor trembled, making cracks open near Aphrodite.

\- And wives are not to be controlled. – Hades stayed on his place, nothing moved except for his mouth. – I suppose your husband is the perfect example of that.

Aphrodite made an indescribable sound; her nails were far too deep in her boy’s wrist. Furious couldn't begin to cover what she was feeling.

\- I've trusted you! Do you think he loves you? He could never!

Persephone’s laughter was louder than Thanatos, for a reason Hades himself couldn't explain he smiled, covering right away with one of his hands.

\- Go home Aphrodite! Go before you make bigger fool of yourself and take him! That was the deal since the beginning. Enjoy young Adonis while you can, for Thanatos will take him soon and there will be no one to blame but yourself.

\- From now on, we are enemies! – the angry goddess said. – And when you need me to have some love from that cold husband of yours, I will laugh at your face.

\- You are always so full of yourself Aphrodite, thinking you take credit for everybody’s love. Well, you are too busy thinking about yourself to see anyone falling in love, that’s your son’s job. Good luck and farewell.

As Aphrodite walked away, taking Adonis with her, Persephone sat down again. Thanatos took a quick bow in her direction, containing his laughter. After he left, there was only silence.

Persephone looked at her husband, searching for words to say, but she couldn't think of anything. He stared at her the whole time she did so, his head slightly tilted to the side and one of his hands half-closed in a fist supporting his face. Hades leaned in closer, she mirrored his gesture.

\- I’m only jealous if you are.

\- Jealous of who? – she frowned.

He didn't answer, only smiled and stood up, leaving Persephone alone.


	12. Chapter 12

The nymph was as interesting as Aphrodite’s puppy lover, which means she wasn't at all. She laughed at everything without any motive. At this point, Hades could barely stand her laughter, but she was beautiful and made him think of his wife. Leuce would judge him harshly for doing this, for fooling around with anyone other than his Queen. Truth be told, that was the only way he found to control his rage, his possessiveness. If he could not have Persephone, he would have someone else.

Someone young and naive who craved a power beyond her understanding, whose body wasn't unknown to him. Minthe’s lips were on his neck as her hands worked on undressing him.

\- I knew you would come back.

He doesn't answer her, there’s no point. When Hades closes his eyes, tangling her hair around his fingers, it’s not Minthe that comes to his mind. Gladly, it’s not his first love either, even if they are in the same place he used to take her. Nymphs are so fragile compared to Gods.

The sun’s warm feels weird on his bare skin and he wishes her hands were colder where she touches him. Soon, Hades holds both her arms above her head. Her moans are louder than he expects, it further breaks the illusion he’s been trying to create. Minthe never says his name. She keeps on calling him Lord or King. It’s his title she craves. He never cared about it before, but it bothers him now.

One can only be numb for such a limited amount of time… So Hades takes the nymph just because he can, what a cheap trick to ease the pain.


	13. Chapter 13

When the earth shakes, it’s no surprise for Hades. An iron claw grabs his shoulder, pushing him away from Minthe. Persephone is fury and darkness with a silver crown on top of her head, it’s the first time he sees her wearing it. The nymph is surprised, but not scared. Hades knows she should be. They both fell at different sides of the meadow, Persephone standing powerful in between.

\- How dared you? – her voice was ice cold, a mirror of his.

\- I am no better than you. – he answered simply.

\- If that’s how you want to play… - Persephone turned around to stare at Minthe, who had a defiant look on her face. – I won’t make the same mistake as long as…

\- I don’t either. – Hades smiled, extending her a hand. She smiles and helps him stand up.

\- And what makes you think he won’t come back looking for me? – the nymph spluttered. Persephone raised one eyebrow, with a smile that wasn’t so kind anymore.

\- That should be easy enough.

As the goddess phrase ended, the earth cracked under the nymph. Vines grabbed her arms and legs as she struggled to stand up, digging into her soft skin. The more she moved, the deeper they went. Minthe screamed for Hades’ help, who silently observed as Persephone stood above her. Soon it was all over. The girl’s body was turned into earth, disappearing between leaves.

\- I knew you had it in you. – Hades’ touched his Queen’s cheekbone. She stepped away from him, anger still in her eyes.

\- You’ve turned me into this. – her words didn’t scare away his smile – But I can’t blame it all on you either.

\- So what’s the matter?

\- Tell me about Leuce.

\- She was first wife.

Persephone analyzed him from top to bottom. He was standing very still, his jaw was stiff.

\- What happened to her?

\- Leuce couldn’t bear the weight of the Underworld. The kingdom was too much on her fragile being. She died from illness, but you are different. You are fit to rule, Persephone.

\- To rule by your side?

\- If you choose to do so.

\- No more lies or omissions…

\- I promise.

\- I’m yours and you’re mine.

She stepped closer to him, nearly touching. He moved closer too, raising one hand to reach her face. Persephone smiled, escaping his fingers for a moment.

\- Haven’t you noticed? – she asked, enigmatic.

\- What? – he frowned.

\- The flowers growing. It’s spring.

Roses magically grew around her from the melting snow. She plucked one with thorns and everything, then offered it to Hades.

\- Our time is up. – he laughed, taking the flower.

\- See you next winter. – she promised, kissing his lips quickly.

Afterwards, Persephone watched as her lover was involved by his well-known darkness, disappearing into the underground.


	14. Chapter 14

_Persephone smiles_ , her mother thinks a little surprised. It isn’t like before, but she does. A smile with sharp teeth and odd angles. It doesn’t always reach her eyes, but it’s there which is more than what Demeter received lately.

She can feel her daughter’s husband lurking about in the shadows. Persephone doesn’t share anything about their relationship anymore. She says they are fine and that’s all there is to know. Demeter isn’t particularly happy about that arrangement, especially when Hades cheats it every chance he gets. Except that Persephone’s hair looks so pretty now with its varying colors, her soft skin seems thicker and she isn’t so fragile anymore.

Demeter doesn’t like Hades, but she loves her daughter. Finally, Persephone’s mind doesn’t feel absent when they spend time together. There’s a new light in Persephone’s eyes. So Demeter conforms and spring gets warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's over! It's been a nice ride. Probably won't be the last thing I write with Persephone&Hades, but I think this stands quite well as it is now. Thanks for everyone who's been patient with me and who's liked this fic! This means the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep these chapters short and an amount of random inspiration. There's not an actual storyline being followed. Consider this a series of sequential short tales about Persephone/Hades, mainly focused on her.
> 
> A fanmix for this fic can be found [right here](http://8tracks.com/paradoxicalbrain/smashing-pomegranates)


End file.
